


A spider8reath retrospective

by Pkhornydisease



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkhornydisease/pseuds/Pkhornydisease
Summary: In the time of need. You'll need someone who can write an essay on some stupid fandom garbage. How about a ship! Or an offensive attack on why another ship is not as hot as you think! This'll be loooong. Because I am passionate of this stupid fandom garbage. This is an updated version of an, already long essay thing I wrote on twitter, this! Is!
Relationships: John Egbert/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A spider8reath retrospective

In the time of need. You'll need someone who can write an essay on some stupid fandom garbage. How about a ship! Or an offensive attack on why another ship is not as hot as you think! This'll be loooong. Because I am passionate of this stupid fandom garbage. This is an updated version of an, already long essay thing I wrote on twitter, this! Is!

A SPIDER8REATH RETROSPECTIVE

So! To understand early spider8reath. We must first understand Early Vriska's character. This is my personal interpretation of old vriska so if you disagree then lol ok. This wont be some vriska pity party either. I'm not gonna defend Vriska. She was awful. If you don't want to hear yet another interpretation of vriska then feel free to skip this chapter. Although it is important to how I feel about the ship. So if you really want to. Skip to the next chapter. But to those who wanna hear vriscourse, keep listenin cuz this is!!!

CHAPTER 1: EARLY VRISKA  
(aka, jesus fucking Christ not the vriscourse ANYTHING BUT THE VRISCOURSE)

Vriska fucking Serket  
Vriska Serket. Dear god oh no Vriska

Early Vriska is a mess. To skim through what happened. She grew up on Alternia. Alternia has raised her and grew her into becoming an abusive douche. She was grown into a murderer, ableist, absolutely FUCKED over Tavros. Early early Vriska thought she was doing good. She felt no remorse. She was trying to fix Tavros. Same thing with the trolls she kills to feed her spider lusus. She grew to be an arrogant jerk. She grew into a plain old meanie. An absolute cunt to some regard. A sociopath to others. 

I stand in the weird in between. Its hard to just call her a complete sociopath, but I can't just say she was a "wahhh she's misunderstood". I believe she was 100% in the wrong for everything she did. But also you can't blame everything on her. This becomes vital for the retrospective you see. You must understand. You MUST know. That she did wrong. It is absolutely NECESSARY to know that vriska did ALOT wrong. Very very much alot wrong. I'll discuss the Terezi aspect in later chapters. Since I got alot to say about that.

Vriska's problems. And her lack of knowing what's wrong. Caused her to complain. Alot, she constantly plays victim. Or pretends she's actually the victim. And the rest of the trolls ignore her. Mostly because its the same garble garbage they've heard over and over again. She ends up killing Tavros (rip) and for the first time. She feels remorse. Tavros was someone she cares about. And he's gone, this confuses vriska. So she does what she's best at. Vents to anyone who can fucking hear her. At the time it turns out to be "the John human"  
She makes some half hazard fight towards terezi, told her that she'll make good friends with the "main character" or the hero. Which is John.  
Vriska has a problem with being the hero. She craves to be the good guy constantly. She absolutely needs to be the center of attention. It's in her blood. And what's better then becoming good friends with literally the most important character of the story. Aka Johnny boy :). 

This leads directly out of vriska shit and into 

CHAPTER 2, THE CANON SPIDER8REATH STORY 

This chapter is the 100% story of spider8reath in canon. I will leave absolutely nothing out. 

This starts off with slow beginnings. Vriska begins trolling the John human. She picks out John because of some stupid attack on Terezi, she secretly wants to talk to John because of his importance. Vriska Wants to become a hero. She wants to be the most important character of her story. And what better way then to directly associate with the main character of the story! She does this then boasts about it to Terezi. When she trolls John. I'd like to mention its alot more friendly and playful then the other trolls. Using fake names and playing games. I don’t think there was any immediate “falling in love” at the very beginning. But there was definitely something there, a lot like how Terezi and Dave hung out together. A lot more then the other trolls did at this state of the comic. After a bit of badgering. And basic trolling. John does the whole gate thing, before so he needs a new fit. Vriska, in either some attempt to push herself on to John, like she usually does. Gives John her clothing style to him. I would say that this is just Vriska pushing herself into the story like always. But I can argue that there was a more personal reason why. 

I think Vriska liked John, a cute crush that an innocent 13 year old would have on another 13 year old. She gets super giddy and happy when seeing John with her clothes, this will dive into trans Vriska and June for a second so if you arent for that. Look for the “*”. But if you are then check it. 

DUDE OK SO SINCE VRISKA ALREADY IS OUT AND JUNE DOESN’T KNOW YET. WOULDN’T IT BE SO CUTE FOR VRISKA TO HAVE JUNE WEAR “GIRL CLOTHES” AND JUNE LIKE IT AND LIKE,, EUPHORIA SHIT. THATD BE SO CUTE. THAT’S SO CUTE. On another note, there are a lot of them just talking and it deadass SOUNDS like a transfem talking to another transfem without her realizing it yet, its so so fucking cute holy shit. June probably found out through Vriska and that’s cute 

*ok. Im done with June shit. Back to the canon shit. 

Anyways John does the whole “fucking dies” thing. And then the timeline switches. but the conversation and exchange still happened. I like to point out that this exchange would be really important to Vriska, if not too much to John. Because to John it was just another troll session. I do want to mention, however that John keeps Vriska in his mind. There's like 9 instances of John mistaking the other trolls with Vriska. Like “wait are you talking about vriska?” and shit. Meaning (imo atleast) that he cared enough to remember her name and anticipate talking to her again. And when he eventually does talk to Vriska, it’s cute shit!

Next I'll Bring up the Godtier situation. Basically nobody knows that you’re supposed to die on your questbed. When John went to his questbed, vriska was on call with him. Vriska, being godtier already, and also Knew that Jack was coming. Actually helped John turn into godhood. Without a doubt if John didn’t be fallen to sleep, then he totally would have died, no ifs ands or buts. I think that Vriska did this because she obviously cares about John. It’s stated like, a shit ton that the trolls don’t care about human life at first. I mean, Terezi literally gets John killed. And its also VERY apperent that Vriska has little regard for even the life of other trolls even. With her killing the trolls for spidermom and the killing of tavros (yes she does learn from her actions and realizes shes icky but at this point of the comic, she doesn’t). It’s obvious that she has feelings for the dude. Again, I don’t think theres much yet, as I said. But its cute pre-ship stuff that I like to think about. Vriska is responsible for John going godtie. Which is the most important thing to the comic easily lmao. 

Karkat says that vriska flirts with john and terezi flirts with dave as a means of competition for eachother. But come on, I believe that’s the case at first, but they eventually gain feelings for eachother by the end. 

So between these situations are a lot more fluff between the 2. Vriska uses “<3” and flirty shits around him more and more. And John gets a lot more playful. The “spiders are gross” lines are always the cutest to me. And the next big thing would be the whole killing tavros thing. And this fucks with Vriska. She wants to talk about this. She obviously cant go to other trolls though. So she checks in with her good friend John Egbert! This next part is my favorite scene of the entire comic. So the next part is getting its own chapter. So 

CHAPTER 3: “8ut I just killed someone”

OK so. This is gonna be a bitch to write admittedly 

Its also gonna be everywhere at once. So lets go! 

First. The Conversation sets onto Vriska apologizing to John. And Vriska wondering if John could forgive her for technically killing him. This first point is really important I think. Because Vriska doesn’t give a SHIT what other people think. Not even Terezi or Tavros when she had those relationships. But for some odd reason. She starts this very important conversation with some reassurance that She is in fact, liked by John. John (Of course). Its also important to mention that Vriska can’t tell what John is feeling. With the other trolls (to her downfall) can sadly. Know how the other trolls feel about her and its mostly negative. But she had only positive vibes from John. ANYWAYS she makes super big deal about Tavros, which is understandable of course. But what i really like about this is how John Reacts. He just heard that someone. Yes its an alien. But John at this point still sees the Trolls as, people. He hears about his friend, killing another one of his friends? And instead of. Extreme anger, or fear or like, anything else. He's strangely understanding? I mean he's obviously super weirded out. I mean come on. But he wants to help her. In any way that he can. So they have a conversation and Vriska slowly begins to. Heal? And grow out of literal abuse. This conversation also talks about Godtiering. And whatever that means for the hero's. Which is (obviously) a VERY important thing for them. Its just the start of a super weird romance thing? Because it has cutesy vriska John shit Skip around a bit! And we have the Scratch and Jack killing John and Terezi Killing Vriska. But a thing there. Is the WHOLE ASS FLUSTERED VRISKA SCENE. This is whenever uh. Right before Tez kills vriska and right when Jack Kills John. Vriska goes on this whole romantic serious rant, about how she feels about him and how much he weirdly means to her? And her even asking him out! Its super fucking cute. Like super duper. Buttttt by time she sends this. John is already dead. Or, not really? Godtier shit yknow. And this is directly before Vriska herself gets killed by Terezi. I have NO idea why. But the idea that both of their presumable deaths were gonna be spent on thinking about eachother. Or proclaiming love and shit. Is hella cool tbh.


End file.
